Pedro's parents
by Burnbee
Summary: so pedro has met nico's sister and nico has met pedro's uncle.now pedro want's nico to meet his whole family but nico doesn't wanna because pedro want's to tell his parent's that he is gay and nico is his boyfriend.will they go or not?will he tell'em?
1. Wake up and meet your Boyfriends parents

"NO i hate spider's!"nico shouted shaking a little.  
>"please?they got rid of the spider's!"pedro argued standing nico up and rubbing his back.<br>"no pedro."nico stated crossing his wings over his chest.  
>"please.i really want you to meet them."pedro begged.<br>"i don't care if they wanna eat me.i'm not you said your uncle got rid of the spider's and i step in and ran out screaming because you lied!"nico replied closing his eye's and turning his back to pedro.  
>"they don't wanna eat wanna MEET i thought he got rid of them."pedro said.<br>"I DON'T CARE!"nico shouted."i am NOT going."nico said.  
>"dude i met your lesbian could at least meet my family."pedro replied.<br>"you only met my sister because Leia came here looking for me because i didn't get her letter and write her got worried!"nico shouted.  
>"well at least let me tell them we're dating!"pedro replied.<br>"NO!they only reason rafael know's is so he can help us out and the only reason my parents know is because my dumb little sister didn't rip up that letter!AND I ONLY TOLD LEIA BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME SHE'S A LESBIAN!"nico exploded.  
>"please it's just for a Christmas party."pedro begged again.<br>"no."nico replied.  
>"please?"pedro ask again.<br>"no."nico anwsered.  
>"please."pedro begged again.<br>"no."nico said.  
>"pweeeeeeeease?"pedro ask again.<br>"fine i'll go."nico said.  
>"really?"pedro ask.<br>"no."nico replied.  
>"please !you know i'd never beg unless it ment alot to me."pedro begged nico threw his hand's up and surrenedered.<br>" i'll go."nico said with a sigh.  
>"Agrade o-lhe agradecer-lhe agradecer-lhe!n o lamento nico!"pedro shouted hugging nico.<br>"A ... pedro can't respirar, aqui."nico gasp.  
>"what?"pedro ask.<br>"i said can't breathe here!"nico shouted and pedro let him go."thank you."nico gasp.  
>"not a head to the branch?"pedro ask.<br>"you go on ahead i'll be out in a minute."nico said searching for something.  
>"what are you looking for?"pedro ask.<br>"take a look at me and tell me what i'm looking for."nico replied landing on the floor arms and legs thought for a moment.  
>"oh your caps missing."pedro replied shocked.<br>"pedro bro...STOP STATING THE OVIOUSE!"nico shouted still looking for his bottle cap.  
>" why don't you just grab your lucky seashell leia gave you and we'll find you bottle cap later."pedro ask.<br>"!here it is."nico said pulling it out from under his pillow."how it got under there the world my never go!"nico shouted taking off.  
>"right behind you."pedro said and took off too.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Every part in my heart I'm giving out Every song on my lips I'm singing out Any fear in my soul I'm letting go And anyone who ask I'll let them know.  
>She's the one, she's the one"nico sang and pedro started break dancing.<br>"I say it loud.  
>She's the one, she's the one I say it proud."pedro sang as nico took his bottle cap off and spun on it.<br>"Ring a bell, Ring a bell For the whole crowd Ring a bell, Ring a bell.  
>I'm telling the world That I've found a girl The one I can live for The one who deserves."both sang and they moonwalked to the center of the stage and looked at each other.<br>"Every part in my heart I'm giving out Every song on my lips I'm singing out Any fear in my soul I'm letting go And anyone who ask I'll let them know She's the one, she's the one"nico sang flying above the crowd.  
>"I say it loud She's the one, she's the one I say it proud"pedro sang putting a wing on nico's shoulder.<br>"Ring a bell, Ring a bell For the whole crowd Ring a bell, Ring a bell I'm telling the world That I've found a girl The one I can live for The one who deserves.  
>To give all my heart A reason to fly The one I can live for A reason for life Oe oh oe oh Yeah yeah Oe oh oe oh Yeah yeah Oe oh oe oh Yeah yeah"both sang while nico again spun on his bottle cap but didn't stop in time and crashed into pedro both falling off the got back up on the stage took their bow's and went back stage.<br>" about that didn't realize how close i was to you and the edge of the stage."nico said blushing rubbing the back of his head.  
>"hey it's ok happen's."pedro smiled making nico smile back.<br>"that was great you two!i don't get why nico attacked you and you both got up laughing but it was still great."jewel said coming back stage and nico frowned.  
>"that's not attacking him this is attacking him."nico said and pounced on pedro who landed on his back on the landed on his stomach and lend over pedro and went spit in his face.<br>"hey put the drool back in your mouth and get off pedro so he can get up."rafael said comming back stage.  
>"aw man."nico whined climbing off pedro's stomach and pouted."and i was having fun to."nico whined.<br>"why were you doing that?"rafael laughed and the boy's looked at each other.  
>"JEWEL'S FAULT SHE ASK!"nico and pedro shouted and took off.<br>"all i ask was why did nico attack pedro on stage."jewel replied to rafael said.  
>"they are out there."rafael said and jewel shrugged both flying to the front of the stage.<br>"A'IGHT!EVERYBODY PUT YOUR WINGS TOGETHER!AND FLAP'EM!CLAP'EM!I DON'T CARE SLAP'EM!CAUSE WE'VE GOT YA'LL A NEW SONG!"pedro shouted and nico just rolled his eye's.  
>"NO WE DON'T WE DID MAKE THIS SONG PEDRO!"nico shouted across the stage.<br>"YUP HE'S RIGHT!"pedro shouted and the music started(this song is by sam tsui).  
>"Hey over there ?Please forgive me ?If I'm coming on too strong ?Hate to stare?<br>But you're winning ?And they're playing my favorite song ?So come here?  
>A little closer?<br>Wanna whisper in your ear?  
>Make It clear ?Little question?<br>Wanna know just how you feel?  
>If I said my heart was beating loud ?If we could escape the crowd somehow?<br>If I said I want your body now ?Would you hold it against me ?Cause you feel like paradise ?and I need a vacation tonight?  
>So if I said I want your body now?<br>Would you hold it against me?."nico started out.  
>"Hey You might think?That I'm crazy ?But you know I'm just your type ?I'm might be a little hazy ?But you just cannot deny ?There's a spark in between us?<br>When we're dancing on the floor Give me Give me More Give me More Give me I Wanna see It?  
>So I'm asking you tonight ?If I said my heart was beating loud ?If we could escape the crowd somehow ?If I said I want your body now ?Would you hold it against me."pedro continued.<br>"Cause you feel like paradise ?And I need a vacation tonight ?If I said I want your body now?  
>Would you hold it against me?<br>If I said my heart was beating loud ?If we could escape the crowd somehow ?If I said I want your body now ?Would you hold it against me?  
>Cause you feel like paradise?<br>And I need a vacation tonight ?If I said I want your body now ?Would you hold it against me Would you hold it against me."both sang standing beside each other.?  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hey can i come in?"rafael ask knocking on pedro and nico's door.<br>"yea quietly though."pedro replied and rafael came in very quiet.  
>"how sweet."rafael smiled looking at pedro who was sitting up hugging a sleeping nico.<br>"shhhhhhh."pedro said."a spider was in his bed and i tould him he could come over here and sleep."pedro explained.  
>" did he say about going to meet your parent's?"rafael ask.<br>"he finally agreed we are taking off tomorrow as soon as the little baby wakes up."pedro replied.  
>"why did you call him a baby?"rafael ask.<br>"because of his pouting and whining and slight thumb sucking every once and a while."pedro said and when he said that he felt nico elbow him in the gut pedro that nico was asleep not deaf.  
>" sorte e tenha um v o luck and have a safe flight."rafael said.<br>"thanks "pedro said.  
>"night."rafael said and flew off.<br>"pedro i'm not dead or deaf i can stil hear promised never to ."nico mumbled in his sleep.  
>"well you are still alive."pedro whispered and nico nuzzled up to him a little.<br>"mmhm."nico mumbled.  
>"well good night nico."pedro said and nico nuzzled him again and pedro took that as a 'good night pedro now shut up' sighed and closed his eye's he couldn't wait to see his family tomorrow.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "come on ya little baby wake up."pedro laughed trying to wake nico who had curled up at the end of the growned and rolled over facing away from pedro."hey don't be like that wake up nico."pedro said.  
>"five more minutes."nico replied.<br>"two."pedro said.  
>"three."both said.<br>"you happy?"pedro ask.  
>"no you happy?"nico replied.<br>"no."pedro anwsered.  
>"deal."both said and nico went back to sleep.<p> <p>


	2. Black eye's and Headachs

"ok times up nico let's go."pedro said standing nico up.  
>"i really don't want to go."nico whined as pedro pushed him out of the hallow."PEDRO!"nico shouted stopping himself from hitting the ground.<br>"NICO!i can yell the way before we tell my parent's about are going to let them get to know you."pedro said as they started flying west to Rio Grande.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they arrived at pedro's parent's hallow six hour's later.<br>"hey mom,dad,lil bro,lil sis."pedro said as he came in.  
>"pedro."his mother said as they all hugged hid behind pedro hopfully unnoticed.<br>"hey mom there's a peeping tom."pedro's little brother said pointing to nico.  
>"hm?oh dad this is my best friend nico."pedro said pushing nico inside the house.<br>"why hello there name is Lillian but you can call me lil."pedro's mother said."this is my husben mickey,my son sully,and my daughter keyce."lil said.  
>"nice t-to meet you you a-all."nico studdered out.<br>"so pedro where's you girlfriend at?huh?you probable just made her up didn't you?"sully said.  
>"shut up sully that's for me to know and you NOT to find out."pedro said.<br>"kid's be nice to each other."lil said and sully stuck his tongue out at pedro and pedro did the same back to him.  
>"pedro she said be nice."nico said nudging him in the side.<br>"yes nico."pedro replied.  
>"well i like you can keep the oldest one under controll."mickey said and lil nodded.<br>"well i like ya'll to."nico said.  
>"so it's nico right?"keyce ask and nico nodded.<br>"yup."nico replied.  
>"why don't you tell us about your self."lil said.<br>"are you sure i mean might bore you to death."nico said.  
>"no you won't go ahead."mickey replied.<br>"well ok then.i grew up in Alaska with my mom,dad,and my big and little brother's and sister's."nico started."as a matter of fact.i have four older brother's and three little sister' my birthday is one year and three day's after pedro's.i had problem's with my brother's kept trying to kill me by throwing me out of the nest,dropping me on my head after birth,pushing me in a fire,and flat out beating me up.i got in a fight with my dad after my brother's and him killed my mom and i found out i have bad anger issues after that.i have day i was out flying around when a bad storm flew in and blew me down here and right into pedro."nico said.  
>"he's not kidding the wind blew him into me and it knocked us both over."pedro said frowned."but that's how we became friends."pedro added smiling.<br>"and that's the story of something i call my life."nico said.  
>"wow."sully said."that wasn't boreing at all."sully added.<br>"sully that was rude.i'm so sorry nico."mickey said.  
>"it's fine.i really don't mind."nico said smilling.<br>"would you mind if we had a family talk nico?"lil ask.  
>"no not at all i'll be outside."nico said and he flew out side.<br>"mom i have to tell you something."pedro said.  
>"yes pedro?"lil replied.<br>"i tould nico i wasn't going to do this but i'm gay and i don't have a girlfriend.i have a boyfriend and it's nico."pedro said.  
>"that's great hunny."lil said and pedro was just about to replie when they heard nico whisling and started singing.<br>"Wasn t really thinking,wasn t looking wasn t searching for an answer in the moonlight when i saw your face saw you looking at me , saw peecking out from under moon beams through the palm trees,swaying in the breeze I know i m feeling so much more than ever before and so i m giving more to you than i though i could do don t know how it happend don t know why but you don t really need a reason when the stars shine just to fall in love made to love each other,made to be together for a life time in the sunshine flying in the sky i know i m feeling so much more than ever before and so im giving more to you than i though i could do,oh now i know love is real so when sky high,as the angels try leaving you and i,fly love."nico sang he had no clue of the crowd behind him.  
>"that was great."lil said.<br>"oh um i uh s-sorry d-d-didn't mean to interfear."nico studdered then hid behind pedro.  
>"um...unless were at the branch he gets stage fright."pedro said.<br>"Oh, eu sinto muito nico.n o se tinha id ia desculpa para assustar-te."lil said.  
>"it's ok he'll get over it."pedro said the he noticed nico shaking."nico what's wrong?"pedro ask.<br>"t-t-t-t"nico studdered.  
>"spit it out nico."pedro said.<br>"it's a it's a it's a..."nico studdered.  
>"A Brazilian Black &amp; White Tarantula!"sully shouted pointing at it."mommy can i pick it up?can i can i can i please?"sully begged.<br>"i guess."lil said then noticed pedro trying to calm nico down."hey what's wrong with nico pedro?"lil ask.  
>"he's scared of spider's."pedro said.<br>"I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE THOSE THING CAN EAT ME!"nico said then let out a girly shrill and jumped into pedro's wing's when sully brought the spider over to him.  
>"SULLY KILL THAT THING!"pedro grawled while trying to calm nico down.<br>"fine."sully said and squished the spider under his talons then went to was his foot.  
>"thank you."pedro mumbled."will you calm down nico."pedro ask.<br>"no those thing's can eat me."nico whined.  
>"hey it's just like your fear of-"lil got cut off.<br>"ok ok ok mom i get it."pedro said.  
>"ok do what i did for you."lil said and pedro nodded and put nico on his back and took off."oh i hope he remember's what i used to do."lil said.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "where are we going pedro?"nico sniffled.  
>"we are going to this tree with a view my mom used to take me to when i was littler back when i had the fear of spider's too."pedro replied."but we are going to do thing's a little different."pedro said."ok here we are."pedro said as he and nico sat on a branch.<br>"what are we going to do up here?"nico ask.  
>"this."pedro replied and they kiss became more passionate as pedro deepend the broke apart."well you stopped shaking."pedro laughed.<br>"well yea hights don't bother me spider's do."nico shuddered he leaned forward onto pedro's stomach started to fall rubbed his back some and nico's eye's slowly closed and nico fell asleep.  
>"hah kind of like me i always fell asleep with mom up here.i guess i should take him to the guest room."pedro laughed and cradled him in his wing and took off to the guest room.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "so where is your boyfriend?"sully taunted and keyce slapped him.  
>"be nice to our brother big brother."keyce said.<br>"where is nico at pedro?"lil ask.  
>"oh he fell asleep and i took him to my old room."pedro said.<br>"aw."lil coed.  
>"yea i'm gonna turn in for the night mom night dad."pedro said and flew to the guest room.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro walked in to see a very scared nico.  
>"nico what's wrong."pedro ask running over to him.<br>"nothing i just thought for a minute i was falling off the tree."nico replied."wow what room is this?"nico ask.  
>"this is my old room."pedro said.<br>"cool."nico said and nuzzled up to pedro and layd his head on pedro's chest and pedro rubbed his back both slowly falling into a deep slumber.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "morrning gay birds!"sully shouted waking up nico and pedro.<br>"hey leave us alone sully."pedro said.  
>"make me."sully said and nico stood up.<br>"leave him alone."nico said and pushed sully over.  
>"hey."sully said standing up then he punched nico who went flying into one of pedro's bedroom wall's where he smaked him head on the a minute when nico didn't get up pedro went to his little brother.<br>"you punched my boyfriend and my bestfriend your in for it."pedro said and he chased sully out of his old room."COME HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!"pedro shouted.  
>"wow wow wow pedro stop."lil said.<br>"mom he hurt nico."pedro whined.  
>"sulaven what did you do to our guest?"lil ask.<br>"he punched him mom."pedro said and then flew back to get nico.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "nico are you alright?"pedro ask.<br>"no my eye and head are killing me."nico whined.  
>"well you have a black eye and you hit your head on my on let's go see if my mom can help."pedro said."do you want to hop on my back or fly?"pedro ask and nico jumped on to his back."ok then."pedro said and flew off.<br>"hello you two."mickey said.  
>"hey dad."pedro said.<br>"hello ."nico said.  
>"dad do you know where mom is?"pedro ask as lil came in."never mind."pedro said walking up to lil.<br>"yes pedro."lil ask then saw nico's eye."oh my gosh did sully do that to you nico?"lil ask.  
>"yea."nico said.<br>"sulaven!get in here know!"lil shouted and sully came in there.  
>"yes mom?"sully ask.<br>"look what you did to nico!your grounded!"lil shouted.  
>"um...to be honest even though he started the fight i'd just like to let you know everything that happened."nico said.<br>"alright."lil said.  
>"ok this morrning we woke up to sully screaming `morrning gay birds!` and pedro said `leave us alone sully.` and sully screamed `make me!` and i stood up,walked over to him and said `leave him alone.` and i pushed him sully stood up and said `hey` the punched me into pedro's bedroom wall."nico explained.<br>" still grounded mister."lil said pointing at sully.  
>"yes mom."sully said and walked away.<br>"now let's see if i can find something to rap around your head and i don't know if i can do anything for your eye."lil said.  
>"it's ok my eye isn't bothering me just me head."nico replied.<br>"alright then."lil smiled."here this should do."lil said rapping nico's head in a bandage.  
>"thanks lil."nico smiled.<br>"not problem nico."lil replied and left the room.  
>"i like your mom she's cool."nico said.<br>"yea i've always liked her best."pedro said.  
>"hey how come you didn't tell me your parent's live in Rio?"nico ask.<br>"i don't know."pedro replied.  
>"well i desurve to know these thing's."nico said mimicing jewel's voice.<br>"hey that's good."pedro laughed.  
>"thanks."nico said. <div> 


	3. the new song

"let's go get some breakfast."pedro said."i know where we can get some cupcakes."pedro smiled.  
>"ok."nico said.<br>"wait do you want cupcakes?"pedro ask.  
>"sure why i don't care."nico said.<br>"man why do you keep staring at my door?"pedro ask.  
>"because i think sully is out there."nico replied.<br>"oh get over him he's all bark and no bite."pedro started."come on let's go."pedro said grabing nico and pushing him out.  
>"ok ok ok."nico said and started flying.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ after breakfast nico went back and sat in pedro's room for a little while but then sully came in.  
>"this is between me and you boyfriend."sully said and nico stood up.<br>"fine just leave us alone."nico said.  
>"ok well make a i win you break up with my brother and you leave but pedro stays but if you win i'll leave you both alone forever."sully said.<br>"deal."nico said.  
>"you get the first move stupid."sully said.<br>"good."nico said and he fell to his butt.  
>"that was it?"sully cried.<br>"yup."nico smiled.  
>"alright my turn."sully said and tried to punch nico's other eyes but nico was to low for him to hit.<br>"my turn."nico said and punched sully right between the eye's and sully fell back wards.  
>"ah!my turn now."sully said and he stood back up and so did went to punch nico again but he jumped.<br>"missed."nico laughed and slapped sully across the face.  
>"aw."sully mumbled holding his punched nico knocking him to the ground and he punched him(while typing this i put her instead of him) again and again and 's face was bloody but he stood back up anyway.<br>"ok that hurt."nico said spitting out some delivered a swift kick and made sully fall then nico started to kick sully in his side repleatedly over and delivered a punch to sully's didn't say anything he just stood back up and punched nico square in his hit his knee's and started caughing up wiped his beak and charged at bit sully and started punching then took his turn and attacked started out bitting nico then he went to kicking then to sat on top of nico's stomich and continued to punch nico in the face untill pedro and lil walked in.  
>"NICO!"pedro shouted and ran up to sully."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"pedro shouted pushing sully off of nico.<br>"go get help now sulavan."lil said but sully didn't move."MICKEY!GET SOME HELP HERE!"lil shouted.  
>"what's wrong?"mickey ask."Mierda!what happened?"mickey ask running over to nico.<br>"we came in and sully was beating the mierda out of him."lil said.  
>"YOU BETTER HOPE AND PREY HE LIVES!BECAUSE IF HE DOESN'T I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WONT!"pedro shouted pointing to sully.<br>"come on i know somewhere we can take him."lil said as she helpped mickey put nico on pedro's back.  
>"then let's go."pedro said.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ on the flight there pedro couldn't help but worry that they were to late.  
>"mom."pedro said.<br>"yes?"lil ask but neither stopped flying.  
>"i want you to stop by rafael's house and tell him to get eva,jewel,blu,and leia and bring them to the Blu bird sanctuary please."pedro said.<br>"ok."lil said and took off to rafael's tree.  
>"dad."pedro said.<br>"yes?"mickey ask.  
>"figure out a plan so if nico has to stay over night that i can stay here and you,mom,and keyce can stay at a hotel or something."pedro said.<br>"ok but what about sully?"mickey ask.  
>"he's not aloud near me or nico."pedro said.<br>"ok."mickey said and went to pedro's house to think.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lil stopped by rafael's place.<br>"rafael."lil panted.  
>"yes lil?"rafael replied.<br>"pedro tould me to come to you and say that he need's you to go get eva,blu,jewel,and leia and take them to the Blu bird sanctuary pronto."lil explained.  
>"why?"rafael ask.<br>"just do it please."lil said and rafael nodded and lil then left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ he arrived at the Blu birds sanctuary and pedro watched as tulio took nico inside.<br>"PEDRO!"rafael shouted as he and the others came up to him.  
>"pedro what happened?"leia ask.<br>"my stupid little brother sully beat the mierda out of killed would have if me and my mom wouldn't have came in."pedro explained.  
>"you mean the one twin i hate?"rafael ask.<br>" was sitting on top of nico's stomich punching nico in his face."pedro replied.  
>"someone attacked my brother?who was it and where is he?"leia shouted."i'll kill him."leia said.<br>"chill out leia you can help me if nico doesn't get better by tomorrow."pedro said.  
>"good."leia replied.<br>"alright you two i'm as upset as ya'll are but be nice."jewel said.  
>"yeah."blu agreed.<br>"NO HE COULD HAVE KILLED MY BESTFRIEND!"pedro shouted.  
>"YEAH HE COULD HAVE KILLED MY BIG BROTHER!"leia agreed.<br>"mom take leia back to my place you,her,and dad can sleep there tonight but sully isn't alound anywhere near my house."pedro said.  
>"alright on let's go leia."lil said and they took off.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "i grounded you and you again attacked nico you could have killed him-"lil said to sully but was cut off.  
>"wait you did this?"leia ask.<br>"yea pretty bird why don't you and start to get to know each other?"sully ask.  
>"one because im a lesbian and two YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!"leia shouted and punched sully.<br>"your going to pay for that!"sully shouted but he couldn't get a hit in before leia started to beat him up more.  
>"hey stop that."lil said and pried her off.<br>"i'm going to sleep everyone out of my brother nest."leia said and keyce moved to pedro's nest and leia layd down in nico's nest before silently crying herself to sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "linda that bird that brought him is still out there i don't think he's leaving anytime soon."tulio said.<br>"fernando will you go get that bird please?"linda ask.  
>"sure linda."fernando said and walked outside to get pedro.".stop struggling."fernando said.<br>"hand him here please."linda said.  
>"ok here."fernando replied hading pedro to linda.<br>"thanks."linda said and fernando nodded.  
>"well his friend is in that other room.i'll go put him in there."tulio said taking pedro and placing him carfully in a different room beside nico.<br>"nico buddy you alright?"pedro ask.  
>"hey bird that other bird you called nico won't be able to talk for a little while."fernando said."by the way i'm fernando what's your name?"fernando ask.<br>"pedro...wait you can understand me?"pedro ask.  
>"yes i can pedro.i can talk to all kinda's of birds."fernando replied.<br>"that's who are those other's that are here?"pedro ask.  
>"oh the girl is linda and the guy is tulio."fernando replied.<br>"oh you mean linda blu's owner?"pedro ask.  
>" know me i had to birdnap you and nico and that other bird."fernando said.<br>"oh yea i remember you now."pedro frowned.  
>"yea sorry 'bout that i needed the money."fernando replied.<br>"it's fine no one died."pedro said."so when should nico get out?"pedro ask.  
>"i don't know."fernando replied."hey i have a question for were all those other birds out there?"fernando ask.<br>"um...Leia ,nico's . mom little sister dad my stupid little brother,Keyce's twin the one who did this to nico,sulavan."pedro replied.  
>"ok so there's you,Nico,Rafael,Eva,Jewel,Blu,Leia,Keyce,Lil,Mickey,and Sulavan?"fernando ask and pedro nodded."then there's me,Linda,and wow."fernando said.<br>" i get to stay here untill nico's better right?"pedro ask.  
>"yes you do."fernando replied.<br>"cool."pedro said then sat beside nico.  
>"fernando it's time to go home."linda said coming in.<br>"ok coming to you later pedro."fernando said leaving the room.  
>"think i'll turn in for the night also."pedro said before looking at nico and lying on the floor next to him to sleep.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ after two weeks nico was up and walking around,he couldn't fly around yet and he was kinda slow because of his sprang ankle but if he fell pedro was right there to cetch him.  
>"hey guy's.i see your up and walking around again nico."fernando said.<br>"yea slowly but i'm getting there."nico said.  
>"where's pedro?"fernando ask.<br>"asleep i thought i'd try without him today."nico replied and fernando heard a loud snore.  
>"ok i hear that now.i mean i hear he's still asleep."fernando corrected his self.<br>"yea loud mouth over there has been like that since i woke up."nico said.  
>"so have you tried flying yet?"fernando ask.<br>"no that tulio guy say's i shouldn't try untill tomorrow when ever he's here so he can see if my wing's are ok or not for flying."nico replied.  
>"oh ok then."fernando replied and pedro snored really loud.<br>"i can't take it any more."nico grawled and fernando helpped him over to looked at the sleeping cardnal."time to wake up buddy."nico smiled and jumped on pedro who jumped up sending nico flying into the air laughing fernando,also laughing,caught him and set him by pedro.  
>"WHAT THE HE-uh i mean HECK WAS THAT FOR?"pedro shouted.<br>"you snore loud i couldn't hear fernando."nico replied.  
>" and look's like nico maybe out tomorrow if he passes the flying test."fernando said.<br>"and what is on this flying test if i might ask?"pedro ask.  
>"um...well he has to be able to fly stright,stick a landing,fly without pain,and a few more."fernando replied.<br>"wait i have to fly stright?i can only fly stright in rain or if i'm tipsy!"nico flipped out.  
>"and you don't wanna know how we found the last one out."pedro said.<br>"well good luck."fernando said."no being tipsy or drunk in here."he added.  
>"this suck's i wish i was outta here i need samba."nico said.<br>"no you NEED to get want samba."pedro said.  
>"no i NEED SAMBA!"nico replied.<br>"then why don't you guy's just make up a song?"fernando ask and both looked at him."yea i know i know that's stupid or shut up fernando."fernando said.  
>"actully no that's not a bad 's actully pretty smart."nico said."imma get to work."nico said and sat down.<br>"ok then i guess we are making a new song then."pedro said and sat down beside nico and acted like he too was thinking.  
>"ok i'll leave you two alone for a little while."fernando laughed and walked out.<br>"oh!nico i have an idea!"pedro said rasing his wing.  
>"yes um...pedro."nico said.<br>"ok how good is your rapping?"pedro ask.  
>"ok not as good as your's but close to it."nico replied.<br>"ok then listen to how i think we should start it.i'm only going to say my parts and the parts we should say together you'll say yours when i write them on a piece of paper later."pedro said.  
>"ok i'm listening."nico replied.<br>"yo Nico should we give it to em?a'ight i can handle name is that ya'll need to both from guy's so is the mastah's of don't mind livin this maybe he do but i don',we ain't real bro's to bro the reason we wrote this."pedro said writing down the lines."here."pedro said handing nico a piece of paper that read:

"yo Nico should we give it to em?"pedro "yea i think we should Pedro."nico "a'ight i can handle name is Nico."pedro "his name Pedro."nico "not that ya'll need to both from Rio."both "you guy's so slow."pedro "we is the mastah's of samba."both "you wanna know more?that's ok."nico "we don't mind livin this way."both "well maybe he do i don't"pedro "na bro go ahead."nico "well, ain't real bro's to start."both "my bro the reason we wrote this."pedro "my sis the reason his bro hurt."nico

"nice pedro i like 's try it."nico replied "ok."pedro said.  
>"on ...two...three."nico said.<br>"yo Nico should we give it to em?"pedro rapped.  
>"yea i think we should Pedro."nico rapped.<br>"a'ight i can handle name is Nico."pedro rapped.  
>"his name Pedro."nico rapped.<br>"not that ya'll need to both from Rio."both rapped.  
>"you guy's so slow."pedro rapped.<br>"we is the mastah's of samba."both rapped.  
>"you wanna know more?that's ok."nico rapped.<br>"we don't mind livin this way."both rapped.  
>"well maybe he do i don't"pedro rapped.<br>"na bro go ahead."nico rapped.  
>"well,we ain't real bro's to start."both rapped.<br>"my bro the reason we wrote this."pedro rapped.  
>"my sis the reason his bro hurt."nico rapped.<br>"haha that's pretty good you two."fernando said and both jumped.  
>"jeez!you almost gave me a heartattack."nico said and fainted backwards into pedro's wings.<br>"see man."pedro laughed standing nico back up.  
>"yes i'm sorry nico."fernando laughed.<br>"it's ok fernando."nico laughed.  
>"but i hope ya'll don't leave it to end like don't ya'll mix some of the other song's ya'll have made or done with it?"fernando ask.<br>"hey i like that idea."nico said and started writing on the paper.  
>"nico what are you doing nico?"pedro ask and nico handed him the paper."ok ok let's try it."pedro said.<br>"ok go."nico said.  
>"yo Nico should we give it to em?"pedro rapped.<br>"yea i think we should Pedro."nico rapped.  
>"a'ight i can handle name is Nico."pedro rapped.<br>"his name Pedro."nico rapped.  
>"not that ya'll need to both from Rio."both rapped.<br>"you guy's so slow."pedro rapped.  
>"we is the mastah's of samba."both rapped.<br>"you wanna know more?that's ok."nico rapped.  
>"we don't mind livin this way."both rapped.<br>"well maybe he do but i don't"pedro rapped.  
>"na bro go ahead."nico rapped.<br>"well,we ain't real bro's to start."both rapped.  
>"my bro the reason we wrote this."pedro rapped.<br>"my sis the reason his bro hurt."nico rapped.  
>"but back to today cause."both rapped.<br>"here everybody loves samba."nico sang sweetly.  
>"i like that samba!"pedro rapped.<br>"rhythem you feel in you heart."both sang.  
>"i am the mastah."pedro rapped.<br>"beauty ya love what more could you want?"nico sang.  
>"it magicly happen's for REAL in RIO!all by it's self."both rapped.<br>"you just feel it happening."pedro sang.  
>"and wont find it anywhere else!"nico sang.<br>"where's your hot-a-winga?"pedro rapped.  
>"cause i just wanna live my life"nico sang.<br>"and party."both rapped.  
>"all i want is to be free."pedro rapped.<br>"and rock my body!"nico sang.  
>"i know how ta set the mood."pedro rapped. "check it out."nico rapped.<br>"take her take her."pedro sang.  
>"to the floor."both rapped.<br>"show her show her."pedro sang.  
>"how you roll."both rapped.<br>"black dress with the tights under neath."nico rapped.  
>"i got the breath of my last cigerate on my teeth."pedro rapped.<br>"and she's an actress."nico sang.  
>"but she aint got no need."pedro sang.<br>"she's got money from her parent's and a trustfound back east."both rapped.  
>"we gonna light it up."nico sang.<br>"like it's."pedrosang.  
>"DYNAMITE!"both rapped.<br>"ok."pedro said.  
>"I LOVE YOU RIO!"both shouted.<br>"awsome song you guy's i gotta go tonight i'm going home with tulio."fernando said and left the room.  
> <p>


	4. Are we still in Rio?

three day's later.  
>"hey you two."rafael said.<br>"hey raffie."nico and pedro said.  
>"i didn't know you got out today."eva said.<br>"well actully i got out yesterday but we were to tired to fly home so we slep there."nico corrected.  
>"oh been home yet?"eva ask.<br>"no."pedro said.  
>"well ya'll better go that princess leia-"eva started.<br>"actully it's just leia but thats who she's was named after."nico corrected.  
>"ok sorry your little sister is so got sick and your parent's came and got her."rafael said.<br>"alright then bye.i guess i was excited for nothing."nico said and they flew off.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro stepped out of the way and nico went in the hollow first.<br>"NICO!"jewel and blu shouted. "UNCLE NICO!"three little micaw chicks named alice,zac,and taylor three chicks charged at nico but pedro got in the way."UNCLE PEDRO!"alice,zac,and taylor shouted jumping on him.  
>"hey nico."jewel said.<br>"what's up jewel?"nico ask.  
>"nothing much."jewel replied.<br>"jewel help."blu said and jewel turned around to see alice,zac,and taylor had tackled blu to the ground.  
>"kids get off your father."jewel said.<br>"yes mama."they they said saddly.  
>"well now that we know your alright we are going home."jewel said and they flew out.<br>"ok bye then."nico said.  
>"come on my parent's went home so let's go back and see them."pedro said.<br>"ok."nico agreed and they flew west.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "MOM!DAD!KEYCE!WE'RE BACK!"pedro shouted and his family all ran out to see them.<br>".your back and alive."lil smiled hugging them both.  
>"hey you two."mickey said.<br>"hi nico."keyce said hugging them.  
>"hey you guy's."nico said.<br>"yea hey."pedro said.  
>"well it's late good night everyone."lil said.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next morrning in pedro's room.  
>"my head hurts."nico whined.<br>"i can't help you with that."pedro replied.  
>"i know that."nico sully walked in and nico clung to pedro's wing alittle.<br>"what are you doing sully?"pedro ask putting his wing around nico.  
>"it's called walking i'd say you need to do alot of."sully replied and nico grawled."i'm not scared of you pipsqueak."sully said looking at nico and pedro grawled.<br>"you have no room to talk 's taller than you."pedro said.  
>"so what pedro."sully retorted."he should be scared of me."sully said taking a step forward and nico hid behind pedro."and by the looks of it he is."sully added.<br>"maybe he's scared of you but you should be very very scared of me."pedro snarled taking a step forward and sully backed up."and by the looks of it you are."pedro smiled evily."now leave him alone or i'll beat you up."pedro added and sully left the room quickly.  
>"for some reason i like everybody but him."nico said and pedro laughed.<br>"ya know what that's exactly what rafael said when i took him to meet my family because i knew his family."pedro said.  
>" makes me feel better."nico said.<br>"why?"pedro ask.  
>"because that makes me know it's not me it's him."nico replied.<br>"oh."pedro smiled.  
>"does your little brother do that alot?i mean punch people."nico ask looking at pedro.<br>"actully no he never does that but thats because nobody but me is brave enough to touch him...well other than you."pedro said.  
>"so i'm the only one he's ever punch?"nico ask and pedro nodded.<br>"yup."pedro said.  
>"dang he's got a heck of a punch for some one who's never punched anyone before."nico said rubbing the back of his head.<br>"yea sorry he punched you."pedro said.  
>"hey it's 's not the first time i've been when i was little not a day went by when i didn't get punched four or five times."nico said no longer rubbing the back of his head.<br>"man i hope i never meet your brother's."pedro said.  
>"why are you scared they'd beat you up?"nico ask.<br>"no i'd be afraid i would kill'em."pedro replied and nico laughed.  
>"well ok then."nico said.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ when they left pedro's room nico clung to pedro's wasn't a strong grip pedro could still feel his wing just fine but it showed that if anything was wrong pedro had his back.  
>"hey everybody what's up?"pedro ask as he and nico walked into his parent's house.<br>"hi big brother."keyce said."hi nico."keyce added waving to them both.  
>"hey keyce."pedro said waving back.<br>"hello keyce."nico said tipping his bottle cap.  
>"hey wait were's your twin?"pedro ask.<br>"i don't know.i haven't seen sully in a few hour's."keyce replied.  
>"mickey took him somewhere and they are going to stay there untill either nico goes home or you both go home."lil replied.<br>"oh ok."pedro said but then nico whispered something to him and whispered back."how much?"pedro ask.  
>"yea alot."nico whined.<br>"is something wrong?"lil ask.  
>"no i just wanna get home."nico said.<br>"ok then.i'm sorry you couldn't have stay'd longer."lil said giving them a hug good bye.  
>"i'm sorry we have to leave."nico smiled giving lil and keyce a hug.<br>"you'll be back in a week for the Chrismas party right?"keyce ask.  
>"only if you want us to come."nico replied and keyce looked at lil.<br>"please can they come mom?"keyce ask.  
>"you two can come if you want."lil replied.<br>"well then i guess we are coming."pedro said.  
>"well bye everybody."nico said and flew out.<br>"bye mom bye keyce."pedro laughed and flew out behind nico.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "nico if your really that dizzy why don't you just lay down."pedro said helpping nico to pedro's nest.<br>"ok."nico replied lying down in pedro's nest.  
>"is the dizzy ness from your head hurting?"pedro ask.<br>"i don't know i think so."nico replied.  
>"maybe it's from flying for so long."pedro said.<br>"no because it hurt earlier but not like this and i was dizzy earlier but not like this either."nico said."don't you remember because i whined to you my head hurt."nico added.  
>"oh yea.i do remember now."pedro said."hey nico you want me to get rafael?"pedro ask."nico?"pedro ask again looking at nico.<br>"hm?sure."nico replied tiredly.  
>"ok."pedro said and flew out just to fly back in second's later with rafael."he was already on his way here."pedro laughed.<br>"so what's the problem i mean other than your brother beat him and he has cut's and bruses and such all over him."rafael said.  
>"he said he was feeling dizzy and passed out twice while flying here and then a moment ago he sounded like he was going to fall asleep."pedro explained.<br>"maybe he's just tired.i'll come by tomorrow to see if it gets worse."rafael replied.  
>"ok bye raffie oh and thanks."pedro said.<br>"your welcome pedro."rafael said and took off home."so nico feel any better?"pedro ask but wasn't anwsered so he turned around to face nico."yo nic i ask-"pedro started but stopped when he noticed nico had fallen asleep in his nest."well guess that means i'm sleeping in nico's nest."pedro laughed and climbed in the nest that used to be his but is now nico's.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico woke up three times as dizzy as last night he ran to the edge of the hollow and started throwing awoke to the sound of him puking and ran to his side.<br>"well i think i know why you were dizzy."pedro said rubbing nico back.  
>"naw dip."nico said then countinued to throw up.<br>"well at least you'll feel better hopefully."pedro replied.  
>"well i'd say good morrning and ask if he felt better but since he's throwing up i'm gonna say no."rafael said flying in front of their hollow.<br>"hopefully when he's done he'll feel better."pedro replied."that's what i'm counting on."pedro said and nico nodded.  
>"i think he is too."rafael pointed out and pedro nodded.<br>"i know he is."pedro said as nico sat up.  
>"well i don't feel as good as i'd like to and i'm still a bit dizzy but you'd feel like crap too if you just threw up."nico said.<br>"well that gets rid of my question.i was going to ask if ya'll wanted to go clubbing but looks like your going to be busy."rafael said.  
>"pedro you can go with him if you'd like honestly i don't mind hanging out here by myself."nico said as he tried to stand up but fell over and bumped into pedro."sorry."nico said.<br>"on second thought i'm staying here."pedro said helpping nico back to his bed."besides you have a fever,can't walk or stand up on you own,and somebody need's to take care of and we wouldn't even have a song to sing."pedro added.  
>"alright i'll come by later and make sure your both ."rafael said.<br>"bye."pedro said and nico waved bye as they watched rafael leave.  
>"uh-oh."nico said and ran to the edge as he felt nausea hit him and started throwing up outside the hollow again.<br>"i'm just glad it's you and not me."pedro mumbled.  
>"i'd be happy if it wasn't either of us."nico replied then felt another wave of nausea hit him and continued throwing up outside the hollow.<br>"yea that would be better."pedro said.  
>"pedro what did you do to nico?"jewel ask.<br>"me i did nothing!"pedro replied."i woke up this morrning to him throwing up jewel."pedro added.  
>"oh.i figured you two would be at the club but i stopped by here when i didn't see ya'll you want to go clubbing pedro i have three kids at home asleep and i can take care nico."jewel offered.<br>"no 's more important to me than cubbing."pedro replied helpping nico back to his bed again.  
>"alright if you need anything i'll be at home all day."jewel said and left.<br>"ok whatever."pedro said."you get some sleep nico."pedro added setting beside nico.  
>"yes pedro."nico smiled and closed his eye's and curling up alittle next to pedro.<br>"you need it."pedro ten minute's nico became captive of a deep pedro's wing became captive to nico's light pedro begain to hum a very funny tune."What's this? What's this? There's color 's this? There's white things in the 's this?I can't believe my eyes.  
>I must be up, Jack, this isn't 's this?"pedro sang quietly then chuckled when nico stirred a little.<br>"hey came by to check on ya'll."jewel said.  
>"hey he's been asleep since about ten or twinty minutes after you left."pedro replied.<br>"well then i take it he hasn't threw up in a few hours."jewel said.  
>"a few hours?what do you mean?"pedro whispered loudly.<br>"um...when was the last time you looked outside?"jewel ask and then looked and nico sleeping and the look on pedro's face."oh well sun has already set 's been asleep for a good six or seven hours."jewel replied.  
>"holy sprinkles and cheese!"pedro said and jewel looked at him."too much time around blu."pedro said.<br>"oh."jewel replied.  
>" aw."pedro said when nico streched out and wacked him.<br>"sorry."nico laughed."hey jewel."nico said.  
>"hey you sound better tonight."jewel said.<br>"i feel better it was i'm happy i got it out earlier."nico replied then looked at pedro."this means if you still wanna go clubbing we can go."nico said and pedro brightened up.  
>"wait are you sure your up for it?"pedro ask.<br>"yes."nico replied.  
>"prove it."pedro said.<br>"alright how?"nico ask.  
>"fly."pedro said.<br>"ok."nico stood up and streched again before spreading his wings and taking off outside flying barrels,flips then finally landed back in the hollow."believe me now?"nico ask.  
>"i go rapaz!"pedro said.<br>"hey you wanna come?you said you'd be at home all 's night now come on baby bird lets go!"nico said.  
>"alright i'm up for some clubbing."jewel said and they took off to the branch.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "alright it's six day's before and pedro have us a song-"the announcer was interupted by nico."ok hang it's just pedro tonight nico didn't feel good earlier so he has no idea what pedro's pedro!"the announcer said.  
>"a'ight it's a christmas song ya'll and it's kinda funny."pedro said."What's this? What's this? There's color everywhereWhat's this?There's white things in the airWhat's this? I can't believe my eyesI must be dreamingWake up, Jack, this isn't 's this?<br>What's this? What's this? There's something very wrongWhat's this? There's people singing songs What's this? The streets are lined withLittle creatures laughing Everybody seems so happyHave I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this?  
>There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing headsThey're busy building toysAnd absolutely no one's dead There's frost on every windowOh, I can't believe my eyesAnd in my bones I feel the warmthThat's coming from inside Oh, lookWhat's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kissWhy that looks so unique, inspiredThey're gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fireWhat's this? What's this?In here they've got a little tree, how queerAnd who would ever thinkAnd why?<br>They're covering it with tiny little thingsThey've got electric lights on stringsAnd there's a smile on everyoneSo, now, correct me if I'm wrongThis looks like funThis looks like funOh, could it be I got my wish? What's this?  
>Oh my, what now? The children are asleepBut look, there's nothing underneathNo ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare themOr ensnare them, only little cozy thingsSecure them in their dreamland...<br>What's this?The monsters are all missingAnd the nightmares can't be foundAnd in their place there seems to beGood feeling all around Instead of screams, I swearI can hear music in the airThe smell of cakes and piesare absolutely everywhere The sights, the soundsThey're everywhere and all aroundI've never felt this good beforeThis empty place inside of me has been filling upI simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want itOh, I want it for my ownI've got to know I've got to knowWhat is this place that I have found? What is this?"pedro sang.  
>"great job pedro."nico laughed.<br>"why are you laughing if you liked it?"pedro ask laughing also.  
>"it was funny man."nico replied.<br>"a'ight."pedro replied.  
>"man i going know get some air."nico said.<br>"ok but if you think your gonna get sick or if you do get sick let me know man."pedro warned.  
>"a'ight."nico nico flew outside.<br>"hey were'd nico go pedro?"jewel ask.  
>"he went outside for some air but said if he felt sick or got sick he'd tell me."pedro said.<br>" i'm sorry to leave you alone but i got to go blu is most likely buried alive.i'll check on nico as i leave."jewel said.  
>"ok thanks jewel."pedro said and she nodded.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey thought i'd let you know i was leaving."jewel said.  
>"ok thanks for letting me know."nico smiled then threw up.<br>"nico are you alright?"jewel ask but nico placed a wing over her beak.  
>"don't tell hit me in the stomich but not purpesly and thats why i came out here.i don't want you to tell pedro because he's having alot of fun and i don't want to ruin it."nico begged and jewel removed his wing.<br>"ok alright i wont tell him."jewel said.  
>"thank you."nico smiled and hugged her.<br>"your let me go so i can go home please."jewel said and nico stopped hugging her and waved good-bye.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"hey pedro i'm back."nico smiled.  
>"dude why didn't you tell me."pedro ask and nico stopped smiling.<br>"well,i didn't want to ruin your fun."nico replied.  
>"you ruin my fun when you didn't you tell me you were going to throw up?"pedro ask.<br>"because someone hit me it wasnt on perpuss but i could tell i was going to be sick and i didn't want to ruin your fun."nico replied sitting down backstage pedro sat down beside him.  
>"do you feel better or like your going to have another episode like earlier?"pedro ask.<br>"a mixture of both."nico said."i should go home you should stay here and have fun."nico added.  
>"no i'll go home with you it's crowded here anyway."pedro said.<br>"only if your sure."nico said.  
>"i'm sure."pedro smiled.<br>"o-ok lets go."nico said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "man you finally stopped and some dude just had to bump you."pedro said sitting by nico rubbing his back as he puked.<br>"yea well it's no-"nico started but then threw up again.  
>"stop talking while your throwing up nico."pedro said and nico just rolled his eye' he was finished he sat up.<br>"well i wouldn't talk if you didn't started randomly talking to me why i was getting sick."nico replied.  
>"shut up."pedro said.<br>"make me."nico smiled.  
>"i will."pedro smiled.<br>"then come and get me."nico challenged and took off took off after flew all around the jungle in their little game of tag and pedro was still was small but man was he fast he was just a flash of yellow to pedro.  
>"ALRIGHT NICO ONCE AGAIN YOU WIN!"pedro shouted and the flash of light stopped in front of him.<br>"i knew i would i always win."nico smiled.  
>"yea yea stop where are we?"pedro ask.<br>"um...i thought you knew."nico replied.  
>"well i thought you knew where we were going."pedro said.<br>"so we're lost then?"nico ask.  
>"yup."pedro replied.<br>"think we're still in Rio?"nico ask.  
>"most likely."pedro replied.<br>"you board?"nico ask.  
>"yup you?"pedro replied.<br>"'s just turn around and go the way we came."nico said.  
>"ok."pedro replied and they turned around and flew back in the direction they came.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ many many many funny hours later the duo found their hallow.  
>"finally."nico gasp. <p>


	5. The Contest

"i'm tired now!"pedro lay'd down in his got up though.  
>"i'm going to go chill in the creek wanna join me?"nico ask.<br>"sure why not."pedro got up and went down to the creek.  
>*creek*<br>they landed and locked in a kiss for a moment.  
>"you know you really shouldn't kiss me you could cetch whatever it is i have or had."nico panted lightly.<br>"oh well i love you enough to risk that."pedro said as he also panted kissed nico again this one longer and more soaked in the stream and they got clean before heading back up to their hallow.  
>*hallow*<br>nico and pedro shared a tight and passionate kiss when they rapped his wings around nico's waste and lifted him making nico rap his wings around pedro's didn't even think he just put his wings under nico's tail moaned as he felt a tingle in his stomich when pedro's wondering wing's found their way under his tail slowly stroked the feathers around nico's opening broke the kiss and panted hard and once they caught their breath they pulled into another couldn't hold back he stroked around nico's vent untill he couldn't take slowly and carefully slid his wing tips into nico's cloacae making him moan into the rubbed up against nico's inner walls gently making nico moan a little louder into the was grinding himself to pedro's wing and loving the feeling pedro was giving couldn't think at all because the pleasure pedro's wing was giving him was the loved being able to touch nico in places he'd dreamed of since they started could feel the wetness clinging to his wing as nico grinded himself without a choice to pedro's very naughty seperated their last kiss and panting hard nico lay'd his head on pedro's shoulder moaning whenever he rubbed against his inner walls.  
>"oh pedro."nico moaned making pedro rubbed up against nico's inner walls making nico moan louder and run a wing across pedro's chest." pedro."nico felt his vent tighten around his wing tips then a shot of a moment pedro removed his wing and nico moaned kissed pedro could think was `happy i made him happy.` while nico was thinking of a way to pay him lay'd back down when they pulled had started sharing pedro's nest a month after they started having to both make another pit stop to the creek nico leaned back in the came over and lay'd his head right in nico's lap making nico look down and smile."yea ok i guess you can lay there."nico said.<br>"good."pedro 's bottle cap fell over his eye's.  
>"i guess that means it's time to go to sleep."nico chuckled.<br>"alright good night nico."pedro laughed.  
>"night pedro."nico closed their eye's and begain to fall asleep when there was a knock on their door."your turn."nico chuckled and got up.<br>"hello?"pedro ask.  
>"hey it's wondered if you two could do me a favor."tj shouted.<br>"sure anything for the son of the owner of the branch."pedro said opening the door.  
>"ok well tonight is the 100th aniversery of the branch and the guy my dad kipo hired to do something tonight quit on us and we need somebody or bodies to perform and i thought your nest was on the left not nico's."tj said.<br>"it was but i killed a spider in his and he refuses to sleep in it now."pedro said.  
>"you would to if the spider was bugger than you!"nico quivered.<br>"he doesn't like to talk about it."pedro whispered.  
>"ok so anyway will yall do it?"tj ask.<br>"nico?"pedro looked at each other."well i see your point but i think we should."pedro a moment.  
>"and i see your 'l do it tj."nico said.<br>"ok thanks so it's in eight hours and i closed up the branch so yall could practice so lets go."tj said.  
>"alright."pedro dragged nico out of his nest and threw him flapped untill he flew then he glared at pedro before they both followed tj back to the branch.<br>*the branch*  
>"how many songs should we do?"nico ask.<br>"well the most yall have ever done is three songs so i'm shooting for atleast four maybe five whatever yall can do."kipo said.  
>"in the show yall will get ten minutes between each song to take a brake,cetch your breath,and get a drink of water."tj added.<br>"i think we can do it."nico said.  
>"i think we could do atleast five maybe even six."pedro said.<br>"and i kinda agree with pedro."nico said."so here we will shoot for five but we will make a list of six we can do..."nico started.  
>"the first five and have the breath we will do the sixth song too."pedro finished.<br>"creepy how yall do that but ok."tj said and he and kipo flew away.  
>"what day is it?and in what clock never seemed so alive."nico sang.<br>"i wonder if we can get them to play that so we can dance to it don't have to just sing do we?"pedro ask.  
>"well how about we see if they can play it then everyone can dance to it not just us."nico replied.<br>"you mean us like in the crowd?"pedro ask wide eyed.  
>"no i mean backstage or and tj are the only ones who know we're dating that work than them it's me,you,jewel,blu,eva,rafael,your parents and family,my family,and all the minies."nico said.<br>"good point."pedro replied."lets do it but what songs to do?"pedro ask.  
>"i dunno."nico replied.<br>"lets do...dirty dancer."pedro said.  
>"ok and hold it against me."nico replied.<br>"alright and...OH!here in your arms."pedro added.  
>"k."nico replied."ok ok i got one sexy can i."nico replied and pedro laughed.<br>"alright and secrets."pedro added.  
>"alright so i have to pick the last song right?"nico ask.<br>"right."pedro replied.  
>"um...i don't have one."nico said.<br>"how 'bout one we can dance to."pedro said.  
>" cha slide."nico said and pedro nodded.<br>*show time*  
>"ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!"tj shouted.<br>"Enrique, is for the dirty girls..all around the world...Here we go!"pedro shouted as he did a hand stand.  
>"Dirty dirty dancer!"nico ran and jumped up in pedro's they both tumbled over the crowd laughed think it was on accident but soon found they were wrong.<br>"Nother day,nother night,and she acting like she don t s a five when she drinks,but she s a ten when she s on top of me."pedro sang as he and nico rolled over on their stomichs.  
>"She don t want love she just wanna touch,she s a greedy girl to never get enough,she don t wanna love she just wanna touch,got all the moves that make you get it up."nico got on his head and started spinning upside stood up and push pedro landed on his feet and they continued.<br>"She s a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,Never ever lonely,  
>She s a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer,You ll never be her only,She s a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,Never ever lonely,She s a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer,You ll never be her only!"both sang.<br>"Never be her only."nico whispered.  
>"She never satisfied,You better do it right,Before you're lonely,No, she's never satisfied,You better do it right,Before you're lonely."pedro sang.<br>"She s a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,Never ever s a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty ll never be her s a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,Never ever s a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty ll never be her ll never be her girl don t girl don t girl don t girl don t girl don t girl don t girl don t stop."both song ended with pedro holding nico up with his talons while lying on his crowd went moved over to the left side of the stage and pedro moved to the pedro got to the right side of the stage he backed up and was taken out of the crowd hear things beign moved and when the lights came back up the drums were moved around and nico was the only one to be seen.  
>"Hey, over there,Please forgive I'm comin' on too strong,Hate to stare but you're they're playing my favorite come here a little closer,Wanna whisper in your ear,Make it clear little know just how you feel..."nico pedro came into came straight through where the drums used to be doing cartwheels to the center of the stage.<br>"If I said my heart was beating we could escape the crowd I said I want your body you hold it against me?  
>Cause you feel like I need a vacation I said I want your body you hold it against me?"both grabed nico's right wing and held it above nico's head spinning him untill nico let he fake fell to the floor and jumped back up standing next pedro both looking at the crowd.<br>"Hey, you might think that I'm crazy,But you know I'm just your type.  
>I might be a little you just cannot 's a spark in between we're dancing on the ,gimme more,Gimme ,I wanna see I'm askin' you tonight..."pedro did backflips untill pedro was done singing that verse then jumped up in the air and tiwisted around twice before landing on his feet.<br>"If I said my heart was beating loud,If we could escape the crowd somehow,If I said I want your body now,Would you hold it against me?  
>Cause you feel like paradise,And I need a vacation tonight,If I said I want your body now,Would you hold it against me?If I said my heart was beating loud!If we could escape the crowd somehow!If I said I want your body now!Would you hold it against me?Cause you feel like I need a vacation I said I want your body you hold it against me? you hold it against me?"both did a back hand spring right above the crowd and was about to fall into the crowd when pedro grabed him tossed him in the landed standing on pedro's wing then summersalted crowd went nuts.<br>"now for the next song we wont everyone up on there feet and dancing to it also!"nico shouted.  
>"yea you heard him get up on your feet and shake your tail feathers with us!"pedro crowd stood up and tj started the song.<br>`This time we're gonna get funky!Everybody clap your hands!Clap clap clap clap your hands!Clap clap clap clap your hands!Alright we gonna do the basic steps,slide to the left!slide to the right!Take it back now y'all!One hop this foot lets stomp!Left foot lets stomp!Cha cha real smooth.`nico,pedro,and the whole crowd danced as the song told them they finished the song nico and pedro took a small five minute break back stage.  
>*back stage*<br>"what are we going to sing next?"pedro ask.  
>"here in your arms."nico replied getting a drink of passed the cup to pedro and he took a drink then set it down."nope nobody could tell were bestfriend."nico joined him then they got up and prepared to sing and dance.<p> <p>


End file.
